A Thousand Days
by akane.neko
Summary: (YAIO, one-shot) Originally done for MoonGlow's site... but... anyways... take a peek and find out what can happen in 1000 days of high school life. R&R plz~ :)


_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts* _

_To everyone who's reading this fic… an early Christmas wish to you:   Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!!!  =^.^=_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ A Thousand Days ~**

There is a common saying stating:  **"the length of time that one spends in senior high school is no more than three years, which is around 1000 days.****"  Many things can happen within this short period of time.  Ore wa tensai basketo man Sakuragi Hanamichi, and this is what happened to me in Shohoku High…**

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 1]

Earlier that day, we've gone through the droning process of the welcoming assembly.  Just when I thought the day was going to be dead boring, I met a girl who pulled me out of my miserable mood of being dumped by fifty girls back in junior high.  Her name was Haruko, Akagi Haruko, and I fell for her.  She was the sweetest girl I've met in my life, and a crazed basketball fan.  Oh, and she's the person who introduced me to the game of basketball.  

On the same day, some seniors decided to pick a fight with me.  Well…if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!  When I got to the rooftop with my best friend, Mito Youhei, and the rest of my gundan, I saw him.  He was a boy who was almost as tall as me, and he had the coldest pair of sapphire eyes that resembled those of a kitsune's.  His hair was silky soft and as dark as the midnight skies.  His skin was so pale, like the finest ivory.  This was our first meeting, and as it turned out…it was a disastrous one, because we ended up fighting and regarded each other as our arch nemesis.

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 3]

Well, well…  I made it into the basketball team!  But now, I'm doomed by the constant basics training.  I guess it was worth it though, since I was doing this for Haruko-chan.  She was so supportive of me, yet she was crazy for Rukawa, which crushed my heart in knowing.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!"

That was how we called each other.  He'd call me do'aho in his flat, expressionless monotone, while I retorted with my anger filled boisterous voice.  We can be regarded as what people called the troubles of all troubles within the Shohoku basketball team.  He would glare icicles at me while I glared back with equal if not more intense fire darts, trying to kill each other with our glares.

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 35]

Miyagi Ryota, the lighting fast point guard of Shohoku's basketball team had returned from being hospitalized for the last few months.  He brought along with him the former junior high MVP shooting guard, Mitsui Hisashi, a senior who had abandoned basketball due to his knee injuries.

That day I saw the fire within Rukawa.  The fire which burnt so brightly stating his passion for basketball.  The two of us, Rukawa and I fought those thugs Mitsui brought with him, and we won.  Hey, come to think about it; that was the very first time we cooperated, even though we still hated each other's guts.

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 100]

We've just played our first game of the provincial elimination finals against Kainan.  We lost the game because I made a false pass in the last crucial seconds of the game.  Instead of passing the ball to Gori, I've passed it to Takasago, Kainan's centre.  We lost the game by two points and it was my fault entirely.  Although everyone said I wasn't the one at fault, I still blame myself for my stupidity.

However, a strange feeling came over me when I saw the kitsune fell during the second half of the game.  That pang I felt tugging at me when I saw Rukawa fell was worse than any I've felt before.  Even the hurt I felt from losing the game was no comparison to that.  It was there and then that I realized what I felt towards the kitsune wasn't hatred, jealous maybe, but definitely not hatred.  So…why was I pained by his state at that moment?  Why…

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 150]

My goodness!  The kitsune finally passed the ball to me in a game!  It was a pass that made us the winner of the match.  We won over the reigning IH champions, Sannoh.  We exchanged hi-5s afterwards and that feeling of joy was unlike any other I've felt before.  When we gathered for the team photo later, I couldn't help but darted glances at the aloof boy, and I caught him looking at me with his lips slightly curled.  I blushed and looked away.  At that moment, I knew why I felt the pang in my heart when I saw him fall during the game against Kainan, also when he was hurt by Mename of Toyotama.

I admit that I had been jealous of his amazing basketball skills from the beginning, but it was only now that I realize I've never felt hatred towards him at all.  What I felt was in fact an affection that cannot be described by mere words.  I knew now what I felt for him was love…

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 430]

We were now in our second year of senior high and I had recovered fully from the back injury I received during the IH.  The winter championship had also gone by with Kainan taking the winner's trophy.  I was absent for those games because I was still prohibited to play then.  But this year, I know we will make it to the top and become the number one in the prefecture.

Haruko-chan was our team's assistant manageress, working alongside Ayako and her trusty tessen.  Strange wasn't it?  When I was infatuated with Haruko-chan last year, I've always stuttered like an idiot whenever I talked to her.  But when I'm around her now, I could speak to her so easily and carefree.  Guess feelings just like to play with your brains, making an idiot out of a person when they had a crush.  

On the other hand, it is different with the kitsune though.  I know how I feel towards him, yet I still managed to keep this boisterous façade of mine going without troubles.  Am I a weakling who did not dare to show his feelings for the person he loved?  Or, was it just not the time to confess yet?

Love is definitely strange…

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 520]

We exited the Kanagawa trials as the champions under the leadership of Ryochin.  And, I, the tensai am now one of the top five players in the prefecture.  Rukawa and Sendoh tied for the MVP title, whilst I'm named the Rebound King, taking the most number of rebounds in each of the games we played.  We were going to the IH as the number one team in Kanagawa.

Although time had crept passed us slowly, the relationship I had with kitsune was still the same as always.  We bickered about little things and get ourselves into fights for no reasons at all.  But one thing was different though.  The air around us would sometimes change to one that was indescribable by words; a void that only he and I existed.  Did that mean that he had feelings toward me too?

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 680]

The IH was sure fun.  We beat every team that played against us and became the number one team in Japan.  Throughout the many games we played during the summer series, kitsune and I actually worked well together on court.  I mean, we actually passed the ball to each other during the games rather then ignoring the other's 'vacancies' when we were on court.  He and I had become powerful partners feared by many on courts.

"Nice game kitsune."  I said to him after the last game had ended.

"Do'aho."  His typical reply with a smile.

The kitsune smiled!  What a sight to behold!  That smile of his softened his features and it made him so beautiful.  I wanted so much to hold him in my arms there and then, but I did not dare to.  I was scarred.  I was scarred that if he rejected me due to my brash actions, I would die of a broken heart.  So, I calmed myself and forced back the urge.

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 760]

A few weeks into out senior year and things had definitely brightened up.  Rukawa and I were not only in the same class, but we were seatmates!  In the team, he was the captain and I was the vice-captain.  So all in all, we get to spend more time together.  Consequently, we got to know each other a little bit better, and our squabbles decreased somewhat, much to everyone's relieve.

Just when things were going smoothly, kami-sama decided to play a big trick on me.  Haruko-chan confessed to me.  Off all times, why did it have to be now!?

"Sakuragi-kun, may I speak with you in private please?"

I turned around to look at our manageress, the girl who I used to be infatuated with but considered one of my best friends now.  I smiled.  "Sure."

As we walked out of the gym, I asked, "What do you want to talk about, Haruko-chan?"

She kept quiet for a while then spoke slowly when we were outside of the gym.  "Sakuragi-kun, I have something to tell you."

"Nani?"

"I…I've…"  She fidgeted with her fingers as she stammered to continue.

"You've?"  I asked looking at her amusingly, yet friendlily.

She then took a deep breath.  "I'vefalleninlovewithyouSakuragi-kunsocanyoupleasebemyboyfriend?"

I looked at her confusingly.  "Ano, Haruko-chan, care to say that again?  Slowly this time so I can understand what you're talking about?"

Her head shot up and she looked into my eyes with seriousness.  "I said I'm in love with you Sakuragi Hanamichi, so will you please be my boyfriend?"

This time I was shocked.  Truly shocked.  My eyes widened at her words, and my jaw dropped.

"I…I don't know what to say, Haruko-chan."  I said sheepishly.  In fact, it was more like I don't know how to reject her without hurting her.

She looked at me with pleading eyes.  "Say yes please, Sakuragi-kun.  I've just realized it, so please say yes."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  When I opened my eyes again, I opened my mouth to give her my answer.

"Gomen ne Haruko-chan.  I cannot."  I placed my right hand onto my chest.  "Someone already resides in here."

Her eyes were filled by tears.

"Gomen ne.  Honto ni gomenasai."  I said and bowed, in gesture of apology.

She wiped her tears away with her hand and smiled weakly.  "No, you don't have to say sorry."

"Haruko-chan…"

She smiled again.  "At least we can still be friends right?"

I nodded.  "Of course we are friends.  You are one of my best friends, Haruko-chan."

"Then that's settled."  She smiled more solidly.  "You will always be my friend Sakuragi-kun, no matter what."

"Hai!"  I beamed.

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 820]

"Kitsune!"  I ran to his side as he fell onto the floor, hard.  "Daijoubu?"

He winced as I helped him up, clutching his left arm.

"You have to sit out for the game."  I said, seeing his painful expression.

"No.  I'm fine."  He hissed through the pain.

I caught him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Teme kitsune, listen to me.  You're hurt.  I will not allow you to continue to play because it's gonna make your injury worse, so you're gonna sit out of this game.  I promise you that we will win this game, I will win this game for you."  I said firmly.

His eyes bulged in bewilderment.  "Do'aho…"

Ignoring his so called insult, I gestured to the referee for member change.  Rukawa returned to the benches with Haruko fussing over his injuries.  I smiled an assuring smile at him and continued with the game.

We won the game 116 – 98, the last game of the provincial finals.  Like last year, we exited as the top seeded team in Kanagawa.

"I told you we'd win."  I winked at him after the prize presentation ceremony.

He smiled slightly.  "Yes you did aho, yes you did."

I smiled brightly at him as our eyes met.

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 840]

"Yes!  We won!"

Our team was overjoyed by the win against Sannoh.  This was the third time we'd beaten the former champions of the senior high school division.  Sannoh's reign fell three years ago when we first played them and we have maintained it so.  Next year, when we passed on our duties to our kohais, I know they'd do us proud also.

I strolled over to our captain.  "We won kitsune."

He nodded.  "Aa."

"Couldn't you say something at least?"  Frustrated, I rolled my eyes.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!"  I balled a fist to him.

"Hahaha…"  He laughed.

I blinked.  I blinked and blinked, whilst the whole court went silent with surprised.  He laughed.  For the first time I've known him in almost three years, he laughed.

He paused and looked at me.  "Nani?"

I pointed a finger at him in disbelieve.  "You laughed…"  I spluttered.

"So?"  He frowned at my answer.  "What's the big deal?"

Snapping out of my stupor, I laughed.  "Nyhahahaha…  You laughed kitsune!  So, you're not as emotionless as you seem to be!"

"Do'aho."  He said with a smile clinging to his lips.

We looked at each other and we both laughed.

As for everyone else, may it be our teammates or the spectators, they were flabbergasted at the scene we created.

"C'mon, let's go and freshen up for the prize presentation."  I said slinging an arm over his shoulders.

He grinned.  "Yeah, let's go."

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 900]

We took the winter championship easily.  During the pass months, kitsune and I had become more and more like friends rather than the archenemies we regarded each other as before.  Although he was still cold and aloof, and I being the tensai I am, we got along quite well.  Due to this, the urge for me to confess my feelings to him had grown to an intolerable extent.  So, I've decided to tell him about my feelings, and I had chosen this day to do so.

It was the day after the winter championship.  Christmas Eve.  The team had decided to throw a small party to celebrate our win and to countdown to Christmas.  Minutes before the clock struck twelve, I dragged the kitsune outside with me.

"I have something to tell you kitsune."  I said in a low voice, blushing.  My face must have turned as red as my hair.

He raised an eyebrow at the rather amusing sight I presented.  "Nani?"  He asked flatly.

I took a deep breath then began.  "I've fallen for you kitsune, hard.  So, will you be my boyfriend?"

Nothing.  He didn't say anything in reply.  He just looked at me quietly.

"Well?"  I blurted as anxiousness chewed at me.

Then he spoke softly.  "Is this an answer enough?"

"Huh?"

Before I realized it, he'd pulled me into an embrace and pressed his lips onto mine.  A sigh of relief escaped me and my lips curled into a smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  We pulled apart after a while, gasping for air.

"Is this an answer enough?"  He repeated smiling as he bored into my eyes with his sapphire orbs.

I beamed at him.  "Yes."

The countdown had started and as they cheered when the clock struck twelve, the first snow of the season fell.  I stretch out a hand and caught it, watching it melt to the warmth of my palm.

"Aishiteru, Kaede."  I looked into the beautiful pools of blue and said softly.

"Watashi mo.  Aishiteru, Hana."  He whispered, "Merry Christmas."  

"Merry Christmas, koi."

Our lips met once more…

i        i        i        i        i

[Day 1000]

Graduation day.

We've passed the captaincy and vice-captaincy to our promising kohais and attended the convocation.  We strolled around Shohoku for one last time, hand in hand.  Some girls had chased us around, pestering us to give them the buttons of our uniforms.  Gladly, we obliged to their requests.  However, we kept one button for each other.

"For a new beginning?"  I said as I placed my button into his hand.

"Aa.  A new beginning of a new life together."  He smiled as he placed his button into my hand.

"Shall we?"  He held out a hand to me.

I took his hand.  "Let's go."

We walked out of Shohoku together, and we walked into our new life together.

***#*#*#*          OWARI          *#*#*#***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Ano…  This is my first attempt at a Yaoi ficcy.  So, how was it?  Believe it or not, I actually reread the whole manga before I started this fic; just to help things flow a little.  X_x  But, it sure was fun to read the manga again after all these time… hehehe…  ^_^_

_ Anyways…  R&R please, so I can improve in the next fic.  ^_^ Thanks a bunch!!  ^o^_

_The lazy neko signing out…  =^.^=_


End file.
